


A Curious Question

by DragonFate



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Surprises, Warning this isn't a very serious story, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFate/pseuds/DragonFate
Summary: Moomin simply asks Snufkin a question.An idea I had at 3 in the morning and you know that only means good things.





	A Curious Question

Moomintroll entered his house after an exhausting day. Winter was coming and he had been cutting firewood in preparation. A simple if not tiring task that was made all the harder by Little My and her antics. Moomin was simply happy to finally be home and was looking forward to a nice supper.

“Honey I am back.” Moomin called out.

“Welcome back, my brave knight.” Snorkmaiden came out of the kitchen wearing a pink frilly apron.

The couple shared a hug and kiss before Snorkmaiden led her husband to the table.

“Supper is finished. So why don’t you sit down and I will get you a plate.”

Moomin agreed and sat at the table as she disappeared into the kitchen. Moomin didn’t have to wait long a nice hot plate was soon set in front of him.

“Here you go love, something to warm you up.” Snorkmaiden’s voice seemed to have grown deeper in the brief time she was gone.

Moomin looked up and saw Snufkin wearing the same frilly apron over a white shirt and brown pants. Snufkin still had his hat on and was smiling warmly at Moomin.

“Thank you dearest, it smells wonderful.” Moomin told Snufkin smiling back at him.

Moomin started to eat his meal when he heard Snufkin make a noise like he was clearing his throat. Moomin looked back up at Snufkin whom now had his hat in his hands and a blush on his face.

“Actually my dove, there is something I need to tell you.” Snufkin said fiddling with his hat.

“Yes love?” Moomin asked curiously.

“I’m pregnant.”

Moomin suddenly jolted awake in bed, breathing heavily. After calming down, he just stared at his wall for a while.

“Mama was right. I should lay off the raspberry juice before bed.”

 

Snufkin and Moomin were laying out in the green grass with the sun shining down. Snufkin was smoking his pipe when Moomin decided to speak up.

“Say Snufkin, would it be alright if I asked you a question?”

“ I don’t see why not. Ask away.” Snufkin told him taking a breath from his pipe.

“Can you even get pregnant?”

Snufkin nearly swallowed the pipe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and yeah this was just a quick little fic to get some humor out of my system. It came from a hilarious thought of Moomin replacing Snorkmaiden with Snufkin in his dreams. Please don't hurt me if you don't find this funny.
> 
> Also wasn't sure if to tag as mpreg since you know, nobody is actually pregnant. Oh well.


End file.
